Judai's Choice
by JudaiLover74
Summary: Judai has a choice between Jun and Haou. Winged Kuriboh suggested Jun, but Haou has ways to make Judai choose him. But he doesn't see the great Friendship between Johan and him. Spiritshipping, Selfshipping, and Rivalshipping.
1. Prologe: Dreams

**My first story!!** ( Well, not really. ) **I've been waiting to publish a story, reliable enough to read. Judai is here, not only, but write as well as draw! Adventures of Judai!**

**Dislaimer: I own nothing!**

**Pro: Dreams...**

What does Dreams and Nightmares mean to you? What does it mean to everybody? I mean, I can't think stright. My dark half's is going to take over, and I have no choice but to let him... Though he did convince me one time...

"The only way to get stronger is Power!"

He yells.

"How do I get that?"

I had to ask, so, by then, he took over... After that adventure, I had changed. More muture, and calmer... But did I lose my friends, seriously? I still have my hark half with me, but somethings up... These dreams. I'm alone now in Duel Academy. Well, not exactly, I mean in the Slifer Red Dorm. Now adays, I'm glad I'm the only one, because no one's able to wake me... Exept... Haou...

"Judai!"

He called to me...


	2. Chapter 1: Haou

**From now On, I'll update this every week... I barely have time on computer, so from now On, I have to update this every week...**

**Warnings: Yaoi, OOC Haou...**

**Chapter one**: Haou...

**Judai's POV**

I awake what a fright, panting, and scared. I looked over to see my Duel Spirit, Winged Kuriboh. I could talk, but not our language.

"Kuri! Kuri!"

It echoed. I sighed in relief and looked at it.

"Just another nightmare, Kuriboh."

I replied...

"Kuri?"

It looked sad.

"Yeah, Same Dream."

All Kuriboh could do was cuddle up to me.

"What am I gonna do about Haou? He's..."

I couldn't think of any word to say.

"Kuri?"

Kuriboh finished. I was sure I flushed 3 shades of red before replying.

"I wouldn't say that, buddy..."

I said, chuckling a bit.

"I think he's... Protective..."

I said finally.

"Kuri."

Kuriboh agreed.

"He's been taken over me at the worst times."

I said, remembering these times.

"Seriously, I remember..."

~**FLASHBACK~**

Jun, my rival, walked up to me and smirked.

"Hey, Slacker!"

He yells. That's what he always calls me.

"Do you have any chance that you have some free time?"

He asked me.

"If it's to get another smoothy, no!"

I replied. He's been asking that as if it's a 'date'...

"As Best Friends, yes. As a 'date', no."

I pointed out.

"Come on, now. Not to get a smoothy, but about seeing my house?"

He asked. Well... He is rich, and I bet his house is huge...

"No."

I said.

"A Kiss?"

Whoa! The guys gone too far. I like him, but he's one of my best friends and well... I flushed.

"Jun..."

I started. He grabbed me by the wrists and well... He kissed me. I flushed again, but he's gone too far! I tried to push him away but he wouldn't let go. Finally, he stopped and looked at my face, mostly my eyes...

"What is it about that seemed so... Cute?"

He asked. I still tried to get away, but he's got my wrists, tight.

"What? You didn't say 'no'."

He said.

"No!"

I yelled out.

"Too Late!"

I tried to get out again, as he cupped up between my legs. I could feel Haou taking over, I felt his darkness over me and I blacked out...

I finally awake when I see Jun. He was rubbing his cheek and he was sitting on the floor. Obviously, Haou punched him.

"Jun!"

I yelled, and ran up to him.

"Are you alright?"

I asked, worringly.

"W-Why, Judai?"

He asked. My eyes widen, this was the first time he called me by my name in that voice... He always called me 'Slifer Slacker', or just plain 'Slacker'... Wouldn't he get mad? My head lowered... Realizing something... Do I have to chose between Jun and Haou?

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"What do you think, buddy?"

I asked Winged Kuriboh.

"Kuri."

It replied.

"Jun? Why?"

I asked, confused. I listened to Winged Kuriboh.

"Kuri! Kuri! Kuri? Kuri!"

It ranted, but I understood, and I flushed 3 shades of red...

"Master... Master..."

I shuddered while Winged Kuriboh nodded.

"Kuri."

Kuriboh was right. I should choose Jun, besides, He was my first friend before I met Haou.

"But how to I stop the dreams?"

I asked.

"Kuri! Kuri!"

Kuriboh replied. I smiled and rested my head on the pillow.

"I'll try, good night."

I said and closed my eyes to go back to sleep.

"Kuri! Kuri..."

Kuriboh said before it faded away. I drifted off to sleep.

**~The Next Day~**

I could see Jun in class, he was doing his work. Samething as usual. But the only diffrence was that I was awake. Sho, my little brother-or at least that's what it feels like, he's my best friend- was very suprised. So was everyone else. Normally I'm asleep in class, but thanks to Haou, I'm kinda scared of going back to sleep. Once again, Haou woke me up. Sure, I was tired, I could avoid Haou, right? I know! I'll duel someone after class! Yeah! Certinly duels are fun, and-

"-Judai?"

My naybor friend asked right next to me somehow.

"Yeah, Sho?"

I asked.

"Are you feeling alright?"

He asked, worringly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired."

I replied, a little annoyed.

"That's the point! How come you aren't sleeping?"

He looked worried. I sighed. Sho is my bro-best buddy-after all...

"I'll tell you later, it's kinda personal."

I replied. I could feel his power taking over again. Haou, why now? Why not later? I blacked out again... Jun... Sho... Be careful, Haou...

I felt like I needed rest, I felt weak, so I fell to my knees... I opened my eyes and looked up... Night already? Was that how long he possesed me? I'm outside... What did Haou do? I looked ahead of me... I won a duel... I couldn't see who, but he was there. Why am I tired? Why am I blury? I felt like passing out right here. I'm so... Tired...

"Judai!"

The person I duel called to me...

**~Later~**

"Judai! Judai! Are you alright?"

Someone asked as I awoke in a bed.

"Judai!"

He called again. I looked at who called me.

"Who... Who are you?"

I asked. My eyes were still blury.

"Judai, it's me. Johan."

"J-Johan?"

I asked.

"Johan, my heart... I feel weak, and I feel... Blury."

I said. My heart was beating fast.

"The nurse will take care of that!"

Johan said and turned to someone.

"Jun! Sho! Get the nurse! Judai needs help!"

He instructed. Two other people nodded and ran off.

"You'll get help!"

Johan promised. I smiled weakly.

"Th-Thanks."

I shuddered.

"You're welcome, now get some rest, Nurse will come soon."

I keep passing out on letting someone take over. Haou... Why are you doing this? You're... Taken over me... I drifted off to sleep...

I didn't care where I was in my dreams, I just wanted to walk to Haou. I see him! I run up to him with a small frown, I have lots of questions to ask him. He's like me, onlt more darker, and more serious them me... I walked up to him, scared.

"Judai."

He said.

"Know why you're here."

I looked up at him... He's taller.

"Why?"

I asked, scared.

"Well, you need to learn to protect youself."

He walked up to me.

"I see you're not stong enough to fight back."

He leaned.

"And I took over in class because you didn't have enough energy to stand up for yourself, so, I took over for the day..."

He explained with no hesitation. I was scared, but I frowned. Is this all he thinks about?

"I had enough energy for the whole day, but I wasn't awake yet! And I was going easy on Jun, because he's a friend, and I happend to like him!:

I said. Realizing what I said, i flushed 3 shades of red.

"I-I mean that h-he's my friend..."

I looked back at Haou. He chuckled and smiled.

"You're cute, you know that?"

I felt annoyed.

"So I've been told."

I replied.

"Come on, you know it's true, I mean, that's probably what everybody likes about you."

He patted my back and chuckled. I smiled.

"I guess so..."

I flushed. Haou put on a serious look now.

"But I'm Jealous, so much, I'll protect you from anyone, even Jun."

Now I know I'm scared.

"I won't take over, if... You visit me again in your dreams."

I looked at him with a little hope... I have no other choice...

"Deal."

**That's about it. R&R.**

**I kinda hate OOC Haou, I promise I'll get him more IC, and I need a spelling grammer...**

**C'ya...**

**R&R.**


	3. Chapter 2: Blackmail

**Sorry about that! It took me 2 months to update! It's just that, I'm barly on, and I'm starting to lose intrest in this story... Just a little, so, Don't kill me! Plz!** **So, here yo go, Here's Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Blackmail.

**Judai's POV.**

Well, I mead a deal with Haou... I made it so Jun could be safe, and my best friends, Shou and Johan... He posseses me less offten, but something's still up, he's still diffrent, and Jun's still in danger somehow. I awaoke to see i'm still in the nurses office, how long was it? I still felt sick, and tired. The nurse said it was Insomnia, but I slept more now since Haou stopped bugging me. I told her that, and she said it was depression... I never get depressed! Johan agued about that. Haou is draining me... At least he's not taking over me... Jun walked in... I sat up to greet him, but Johan got in the way.

"I don't think he wants to talk right now!"

He yelled, quiet angerly. I frowned a bit, but Johan laughed.

"Just kidding!"

He turned around.

"Come on in!"

Johan greeted. Jun was mad.

"Next time you do that, I'll Murder you!"

He yelled angerly. Johan just laughed.

"Come on! I was just kidding!" Can't you take a Joke?"

Johan chuckled. Jun glared, but for a while and walked up to me.

"Hi, Jun!"

I greeted. He turned his head away and held up a flower. I was confused at first, but I smiled.

"Tell _whoever_ gave me this flower, 'Thank you.'"

I said. He turned to look at me... He got the message after a while. Jun left, but before he left, he stuch his tounge out to Johan. Johan just chuckled and walked up to me.

"I can see why you like him."

He winked. I looked up at him.

"Nani?"

I asked.

"I mean as a friend! Don't take this the wrong way."

He chuckled. He knew? Well, Shou is like a little brother to me... Johan is my best friend.

"You told me, remember?"

That's true. Like I said, Johan is my best friend... I realized something. Johan smiled, he noticed too.

"Your energy's back!"

He pointed out. I laughed.

"Wow!"

Was all I could say. Johan walked up to me and sat down on my bed. I relaxed and looked ar him and smiled. He smiled back.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Judai."

He said. I continued to smiled at Johan.

"I really don't think it's Jun... Is it? But still..."

I giggled. Johan smiled.

"Judai, I think that now that you're better, let's hang out! School just ended!"

I perked up, in suprise.

"Nani! I missed school!"

I think Haou doesn't like school. ( Lol ) I nodded as Johan's answer. He continued to smile.

"Let's go!"

He got up and started to walk. I jumped out of bed and followed after.

"So, where are we going?"

I asked.

"We're going to get a smoothy."

Johan replied. I paused... Why did that tic? Johan's smile turned into a smirk. He knew!

"I'm kidding, Judai, I'm playing."

He laughed.

"Let's talk, Duel!"

His duel Spirit, Ruby Carbuncle, appeared along with mine. I smiled. He has a duel spirit just like me, I knew it's just like Winged Kuriboh. His duel spirit is a cat like monster with rubies on her head, and has a ruby ball on her tail.

"Rubii!"

It purred. It smiled.

"Kurii!"

It echoed. It smiled back. Johan looked at me with a smiled. I smiled back. Yup, we're very good friends!

**~Next Day~**

I talked to Haou last night... He's very jealous of Jun! He pillaged a village last night, and I watched... Good thing it was just a dream, but those poor people! I hope they're okay! At least he was careful enough not to kill the people. Next time, it's the people... I now have to avoid Jun. I won't be easy, but I'll try...

**~Later~**

I laughed along with Johan at the smoothy bar. This is funny!I came and he was already there, so, I'm having a smoothy with Johan. He just told this joke! O'Brian, our friend, came by and Joh-

"Judai?"

Jun asked right behind me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He asked. I froze, like Haou was cracking his knuckles. Johan looked at me with concern.

"Judai?"

He asked.

"You're as pale as a ghost. Are you sick again?"

Jun asked. I sighed.

"Nah, I think I need to lay down."

I put dowm my unfinished smoothy and took off, running. At least I got away from Jun. Haou would get mad at me, right? At least everyone's safe... I'm safe in my room. I walked up to my desk and placed my duel disk down... I laid down on my bed. Winged Kuriboh appeared...

"Kuri?"

I petted it.

"Nothing, buddy."

I replied... I heard someone go up the stairs, very quickly. They knocked, Winged Kuriboh faded, I sighed.

"Come in!"

I yelled... The door creeked and someone peeked in and whispered... Must've brought his friend... Everything went black! What's going on!

**R&R, Plz.**


	4. Chapter 3: Aurthor's note

**Sorry to say, but I've completely lost interest to the story. I'm sorry. You may adopt the story, you may edit it a bit, however you gotta let me know. I'm sorry. It's just that I lost the notebook that I wrote this in. Plus, I completely lost interest. One reason I lost interest is because I don't like the way the grammer and characterzation turned out. My spelling such a bad thing for me, and characterzation isn't normally important to me, but I count on CrystalDragon74 for my characterzation. Apparently, my Haou is surely OoC ( Which I should've known that ), and so is my Jun. Jun isn't actually "Manjoume", not "Jun", and the only people that called him that is his elder brothers, Chosaku and Shoji. "Winged Kuriboh" in the sub version is "Hane Kuriboh", and "Aibou" by Juudai only.**

**So, I was WAY off on the characterzation. I know what you're guy are gonna do, and you're not gonna curse out my BFF ( CrystalDragon74 ). So, I respect her because she's awesome, and so kind. So, don't curse her out.**

**So, other then that: I'll discontinue the story. I'm sorry, guys. =(**


End file.
